


Small

by softastarlight (celestewritesoccasionally)



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/softastarlight
Summary: Prompt:Character B stops by A's place without any prior warning, leading them to walk in on A being deep in littlespace, with remile!An anniversary gift for my wonderful partner, @Friendlyyalienn on tumblr
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Small

Remy knocked on the door. "Emi? You home?"

Xe waited a minute. After xe got no response, xe pulled out their spare key.

They'd planned a date for tonight, and Emile had told xyr to let xemself in if he wasn't home yet.

Remy had taken advantage of this to get there a little early, to set up a surprise for Emile.

Xe went inside the apartment, setting their bag down on the kitchen counter.

Xe froze when xe heard quiet giggling coming from Emile's bedroom.

Xe walked over, knocking on the door. "Em?"

Emile whimpered quietly, shoving their stuffies and coloring books under the bed.

Remy frowned at the sound of distress, pushing open the door. "Emi?"

Emile froze, terrified.

"Hon, are you okay?"

Emile whined softly, curling into himself.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

Emile shook their head hard, whimpering when it hurt.

"Hon, can I come over there?"

Emile hesitated a moment, before nodding, their hands opening and closing.

Remy moved forward, sitting on the bed and taking Emile's hands. 

"Sorry I'm early, I thought you were still at work. What's going on, love?"

Emile whined softly, opening their mouth, but failing to talk.

"Aren't up to talking right now?"

Emile nodded shyly.

"Okay, hon. Can you show me what you need?"

Emile shifted closer to Remy, burying his face in xyr shirt. 

"I gotcha, hon," Remy tentatively ran a hand through their hair, smiling when it caused Emile to nuzzle further into xem.

Remy held him for a while, until Emile murmured something that Remy didn't catch.

"What was that, hon?"

"M so'y."

"Sorry? For what?"

Emile gestured to himself. "This,"

"Whats 'this'?" Remy asked, "You better not be talking bad about my partner,"

Emile whined, struggling to come up with the words. "Small..."

"Small?" Remy tilted xyr head. "What do you mean?"

Emile huffed, pulling away from Remy and standing up.

"Hon?"

Emile wobbled a little, but made it to the bookshelf, pulling one down and handing it to Remy.

Remy looked at the title, some fancy psychology words he didn't really understand. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Emile flipped it open to one of the marked pages, then moved away from Remy like he was afraid of xyr reaction.

Remy skimmed over the page, titled 'Age Regression.' "I see...baby, can you come here?"

Emile slowly moved closer, clearly afraid.

"How old are you feeling, hon?"

Emile held up 2 fingers.

"You're two?"

Emile nodded shyly.

"Okay, hon, what do you need?"

Emile shrugged, glancing under the bed.

Remy followed his gaze. "I see,"

Xe crawled under the bed, retrieving their little stuff.

Emile smiled, making grabby hands for their stuffed bear. "Momo!"

"Is that their name?"

"Mhm!" Emile happily accepted the bear from Remy, cuddling them close.

"Is there anything else you need, hon?"

"Miwky?"

"You want some milk, honey?"

Emile nodded, handing a sippy cup to Remy. "Choco p'ease?" 

"Of course! Do you wanna come with me?"

Emile whined softly.

"What is it, baby?"

"Walkin' hawd…"

"Right, you're really small…" 

Emile flinched a little. "So'y…"

"No, no, it's okay! I'm just still getting used to it! Do you wanna be carried?"

Emile nodded, making grabby hands.

Remy carefully picked up Emile, thankful that the other was quite a bit smaller than xem.

Remy set Emile on the counter, making his milk. "Do you want a snack, too? Or will you be okay until dinner?"

Emile fidgeted a little. "Still staying for dindins?"

"Of course, if you want me too,"

"P'ease? Bu' don' think 'm can cook right now,"

Remy laughed softly. "Actually, that's why I got here early. I was gonna cook dinner for you, give you a break,"

Emile smiled. "Das nice!"

Remy smiled back. "What do you want? Do you need something more kid friendly?"

Emile nodded. "P'ease?" 

"Of course!" Remy handed him the sippy cup. "Do you know what you want?"

Emile hummed softly, sipping on his milk. "Mac n cheese, p'ease?"

Remy giggled softly at the rhyme. "Of course, hon,"

"T'ankie!"

Remy smiled softly, Emile was just too adorable.

After dinner, they were settled on the couch watching Disney movies. Emile blinked, the fuzziness starting to clear from their head.

"Thank you," They murmured.

"Of course, babe. You feeling bigger?" 

Emile nodded. "You were really good, Rem, thank you,"

Xe flushed a little. "You're welcome. If...you want me to do that again, I'd be happy to,"

"Like...you would be my caregiver?"

"Yeah, if you'd like,"

Emile beamed. "Please? It felt...nice, with you here. Safer,"

"I'd love to, hon,"

Remy tilted xyr head down, kissing Emile gently.

Emile giggled softly, pulling away to murmur, "I love you,"

"Love you more,"

"Equals?"

"Mmmm, fine,"

Emile smiled, tucking his head against Remy's chest. "Thank you…"


End file.
